


Family Obligation

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [74]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Octopunk Media's Detroit Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, M/M, Octopunk Advent, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: A continuation of my fic for Day 10.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Kudos: 5





	Family Obligation

**Author's Note:**

> For Octopunk Media Advent. Day 12, the prompt was family. Sorry this is late.

Gavin watched as Nines bit his lip, staring up at the ceiling for a second muttered something along the lines of “I can’t believe I’m even saying this.” and then looking straight at Gavin said something Gavin never expected him to ever say, “I need you to be my boyfriend for a couple of days.

What? Gavin thought, “Come again?” 

“I need you to be my boyfriend for a couple of days.” Nines repeated, emphasizing his words.

“I know that.” Gavin said, “But why?”

“I need someone to pretend to be my boyfriend so that I can show my family that I’m over my ex as he will be attending my cousin’s wedding.” 

“That’s cool but I don’t see the problem.” Gavin said, taking a sip of water from the cup in front of him.

My ex-fiance will be attending my cousin’s wedding as the Groom. He-

“Man that’s fucked up.” Gavin interrupted 

Nines nodded in acknowledgement of what Gavin said but continued with he had been saying, “He left me at the altar last year and my aunt and uncle are worried that I’ll show up, make a big scene and ruin my cousin’s big day.”

“Why are you even going?”

“Family Obligation.” Nines said easily “It’s also the only reason I was sent an invitation.”

“I get that.”

“My family is big on keeping up appearances. Plus there’s also the fact my mom threatened to never talk to me again.

Gavin nodded like he understood but the fact was that he didn’t understand anything that had happened in the last couple minutes.  
“So, you please help me out and be my fake boyfriend for two weeks?”

“Why are you asking me? Why not ask Chris?”

“First of all I don’t think Chris’ wife would appreciate me stealing her husband away for two weeks and second of all you’re my partner and you’re the person I trust everyday with my life, so why not trust you my messed crazy family I know you're there and back me up.”

Wait? Gavin thought, “Chris has a wife!”

“Yes, Gavin.” Nines said after an exasperated sigh, “Chris has a wife. Is that all you got out of that sentence?”

“No, I’m aware you practically confessed your love for me.” He said “And since you did it so nicely I’m going to help you out.”

“Thank you.”

“I help you out but only if you explain everything that went down with your ex.”

Nines nodded, ``Alright, that fair.” and then he launched into the story of how he got left at the altar and Gavin listened with rapt attention completely forgetting about the Buzzfeed quiz he was taking.


End file.
